Rosenparfüm und Apfelshampoo
by Mathematica97
Summary: James Potter und Lily Evans müssen im Zuge des Unterrichts zusammen den Liebestrank Amortentia brauen, aber irgendetwas scheint mit dem fertigen Trank nicht zu stimmen... Diese Idee ist nicht meine, ich habe sie auf facebook gefunden, in einem Screenshot von tumblr und ... lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, die Idee gehört nicht mir, ich weiß aber auch nicht, von wem sie ist.


Amortentia – Jily-Oneshot

Lily Evans betrat den Kerker. Allein. Ihre Freundinnen hatten die erforderlichen ZAGs nicht geschafft. Sie ließ den Blick durch den dunklen Raum schweifen, der von den Fackeln an den nackten Steinwänden nur dürftig erhellt wurde. Sie sah Professor Slughorn, der sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßte und Severus, dessen unergründliche schwarze Augen wie üblich auf ihr ruhten. Aber sie hatte nicht vergessen, was sie für ihn war. Ein Schlammblut. Mit einem genervten Seufzer wandte sie sich ab und setzte sich an einen Tisch weit weg von Severus, der nicht aufhörte, sie anzusehen. Während sie auf den Beginn des Unterrichts wartete, kramte sie ihre Bücher aus der Tasche, sortierte ihre Zaubertrankzutaten und gab sich größte Mühe, den Slytherin auf der anderen Seite des Kerkers zu ignorieren.

Knapp vor Beginn des Unterrichts stürmte James Potter in den Raum. Er hatte Zaubertränke nur belegt, um Auror zu werden. Lily wünschte sich, dieses Fach wäre dafür nicht erforderlich, dann müsste sie sich etwas weniger mit ihm herumschlagen. Wenn es wenigstens Remus oder Peter wären, mit denen kam sie klar. Aber nein, es musste Potter sein. Um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, rammte auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz ihren Stuhl und stieß sie auf den kalten Kerkerboden. „Sorry, Evans!" Er besaß sogar die Frechheit, ihr zuzuzwinkern. Lily ignorierte seine helfend ausgestreckte Hand und stand selbst auf. James beobachtete, wie sie sich den Staub vom Hintern klopfte und ihren Umhang glatt strich, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und ein schiefes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wie wärs mit einem Date zur Wiedergutmachung?" Lily sparte sich die Antwort und setzte sich wieder. „Mr. Potter, wenn Sie sich endlich setzen würden, könnten wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen.", rief Professor Slughorn. James wandte endlich den Blick von Lilys Haar ab. „Natürlich, Professor. Tut mir leid."

„Nun, Sie sind inzwischen fortgeschritten genug, dass wir mit Amortentia beginnen können. Wer kann mir die Charakteristika von Amortentia aufzählen?" Lilys Hand schoss in die Höhe, genau wie die von Severus und zu ihrer Überraschung auch die von James Potter. Slughorn schien darüber sehr erfreut. „Mr. Potter! Schön, dass sie sich auch am Unterricht beteiligen. Bitte!" James warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lily, die nur eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Amortentia weist einen ungewöhnlichen Perlmuttschimmer auf, und wenn er richtig gebraut wurde, steigt der Dampf in Spiralen auf. Außerdem riecht er für jedem nach den Dingen, die wir anziehend finden." Lily war beeindruckt. Er hatte es tatsächlich gewusst. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass James im vierten Jahr Liebestränke recherchiert hatte, um ihr welchen einzuflößen. Damals war der Plan an seinen mangelnden Fähigkeiten gescheitert und inzwischen war er immerhin erwachsen genug, um von dieser Maßnahme Abstand zu nehmen. Er wollte ja, dass Lily aus freiem Willen Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. James ließ den theoretischen Teil über sich ergehen. Zur Abwechslung wusste er in einer Stunde bereits alles und Snape war wirklich langweilig, wenn er einmal angefangen hatte, über Zaubertränke zu reden.

Endlich kamen sie zum praktischen Teil. Slughorn teilte sie in Pärchen ein. „Mr. Snape, sie arbeiten mit Miss Evans, Mr. Potter ..." Aber bevor James erfuhr, wer sein Partner war, wurde der Lehrer von Lily unterbrochen. „Professor, mit Verlaub, ich glaube, es ist unnötig, mich mit Severus arbeiten zu lassen. Wir sind beide die Klassenbesten. Es wäre unfair gegenüber den anderen." Slughorn sah überrascht aus, aber keineswegs beleidigt. „Sie haben Recht, Miss Evans. Nun, dann arbeiten Sie mit Mr. Potter und Mr. Snape..." Er sah sich im Kerker um, aber alle hatten bereits einen Partner. „Nun, ich bin sicher, mit ihren Fähigkeiten schaffen Sie das auch allein. Also los, an die Arbeit. Sie haben eine Stunde!" Lily schloss die Augen. Nicht Potter. Bei Merlin, da hätte sie ja lieber mit Severus gearbeitet. Aber es war zu spät, denn James ließ sich bereits auf den Stuhl neben ihr fallen und schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen. „Grins nicht so doof, Potter, mach lieber den Kessel heiß!" „Schon dabei!" Er ließ den Blick genüsslich über sie schweifen. Lily verdrehte die Augen. Der würde die Pubertät nie überwinden. „Potter, du weißt, was ich meine." Er lachte und beugte sich über den Kessel, während Lily die Zutatenliste durchging. Sie arbeiteten erstaunlich gut zusammen, sobald James sein Flirten ein paar Gänge runterschaltete.

Die Stunde war fast um, und Lily beugte sich über den Kessel. Der Dampf stimmte, die Farbe ebenfalls. Aber der Geruch fehlte. Der Trank roch nicht falsch, er hatte einfach keinen Geruch. Oder er war zu schwach. „Ich kann überhaupt nichts riechen!", sagte James. „Unmöglich!", fuhr Lily ihn an, obwohl es ihr genau so ging. „Ich bin mir zu 110 Prozent sicher, dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe." James lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Tja, offensichtlich nicht." Lily wurde wütend. „Vielleicht könnten wir etwas riechen, wenn du heute morgen nicht eimerweise Apfelshampoo benutzt hättest!" „Du musst gerade reden! Von der Menge Rosenparfüm, die du dir offenbar über den Kopf geschüttet hast, bekomme ich fast einen Asthmaanfall, und ich habe nicht mal Asthma!"

Es läutete zum Ende der Stunde. Lily füllte wutentbrannt eine Probe ihres Trankes für die Benotung ab und rauschte dann an James vorbei aus dem Kerker.

Beim Mittagessen reagierte sie sich etwas ab. Dann saß sie nachdenklich da. Ihre Freundinnen plapperten fröhlich über dies und das, aber Lily hörte ihnen nicht zu. Sie grübelte über ihre Zaubertrankstunde nach und ging jeden einzelnen Schritt der Zubereitung noch einmal durch. Sie hatte keinen Fehler gemacht, das wusste sie genau. Jemand setzte sich neben sie und sie hörte die Stimme von Remus, der mit jemandem diskutierte. Mit Potter. Die beiden schienen sie nicht zu bemerken, also hörte sie einfach zu. „Nein, Moony, wirklich. Es hat alles gestimmt, bis auf den Geruch." Aha, also machte ihm das auch zu schaffen. „Sie hat gesagt, ich würde mit meinem Shampoo alles überdecken, aber da ist sie mit ihrem Parfüm selbst schuld!" Remus unterbrach den Redeschwall seines Freundes. „Krone, du hast heute morgen gar nicht geduscht. Erstens hat Sirius das Bad blockiert und zweitens hast du gesagt, dass du nach dem Training heute Nachmittag ohnehin duschen musst." „Stimmt … du hast recht. Ich kann überhaupt nicht mehr nach Shampoo riechen. Wie kommt sie dann darauf?" Lily fiel die Gabel aus der Hand. Ihr war gerade eingefallen, dass ihr das Parfüm letzte Woche ausgegangen war und sie noch immer auf die Eule wartete, die neues von Zuhause bringen sollte. War der Trank vielleicht doch richtig gewesen?


End file.
